Zephira Takahashi
Ms. Takahashi is a side character in Elementalist44 and one of Mk Matsuda's only friends. She is the owner of "Hawk Manga", a chain of Manga stores popular in Tsunia, and is considered a minor celebrity. Apperance Physical Yellow Eyes Dark Golden Hair. Real curly. Look in that paint file (might change)(lol nvm its gone now xD) She got dem big ol' anime tiddies. but not too big. Clothing She looks like a business woman. Expensive suits, Personality On the surface, Takahashi is mainly...just childish. She's cheerful, care-free, talks fairly quickly and has a low attention span. She can sometimes come across as a bit ditzy (Just a bit). Despite this, if angered xxx or simply if the situation calls for it, Takahashi can be very mature. Like matsuda, can be Conceded, Proud and Firm in her beliefs. Unlike Matsuda, good with people(no PTSD). Very busy most of the time. Has to run 45 giant stores. Making deliveries. guest starring on TV. Getting followed by fanboys. Believes in Matsuda, but worries that Matsuda might be doing this a little bit too early. Magic |} Takahashi possesses a Wind Affinity and a normal amount of Life Essence control (0%) FIRE (0%) (0%) LAVA HAZE (25%) (25%) EARTH WATER (50%) (50%) SAND ICE (100%) WIND Can fight, but she isn't trained. Magic powers are Quite good for an untrained person longest time using a wind Artifact: 24 minutes Flight. Top speed 120mph. Wears a Black "Takahelmet" when she does deliveries Almighty push kind of thing. Somehow able to use GrindWheel despite sand not being her affinity. Good enough to crush a billboard into a lump of metal. That one time Matsuda pranked her by holding her nose whilst she was asleep until she woke up then dashed Icy water on her face, she blasted everything in the room away and broke most of her stuff. She now screws down what she can so that doesn't happen again Background Used to live three doors down from Matsuda in the ice reigon. their parents worked at the same place, so they've known each other for years. Went to go visit her granpa and his manga store in the capital. Just so happens the Great Frost Wyvern happened whilst she was visiting. both her parents, who she didn't like very much, died so her grandfather was her last living relative. She grew up as a rural girl in a big city, helping her grandfather in his store, delivering and stuff, until he died. Later developed gates and gained a wind affinity. she didn't go to a magic school as she couldn't afford it. Her Grampa's store was on the verge of closing. she couldn't eat much beacause she cant cook and she has to use the last of the money to pay bills. She taught herself to fly which meant that she could keep her granpa's store in business by offering super fast delivery. the people who she delvivered to knew about her grampa's death, so they gave her food as thanks loads of people really liked the same-hour delivery quote, so she managed to save her grandfathers store Eventually she got enough money to buy a second store. it only went up from there. Now the owns "Tkh"(real creative) the biggest chain of manga stores in the capital. Because not many people actually GO to the store, she spends most of her time flying, delivering manga to her hundreds of customers every week. Last year, she made 5953 deliveries to customers eligible for the "110 mile same-hour-delivery" quote, which is why she is so popular. Lives in a large apartment above her second biggest store. Taka also said Matsuda could live with her. Relations/Quotes To Mk Matsuda about living together: "No, it's not weird. We've known each other for years and I'm barely there half the time" Novel Chapter Differences Writing Style: She speaks her mind, with most of her paragraphs being composed of basic sentences that tend to ignore finer details. When she gets emotional, be it anger, sadness, you name it, Takahashi's writing style is nearly the same as Mk's. (If pride or confidence is involved, get as naive and cocky as Mk.) She can be Mature if she needs to be. There's a childish kinda feel to her writing, only paying attention to what's right in front of her (short term thinker) Space Break Symbol: ♦♦♦: Three Diamonds, representing the name of the Pizza Parlour she frequently goes to because she cannot cook. Trivia * Nobody knows her first name. It has never been said in all of Elementalist 44's history. If shes being talked to people either say "Ms. Takahashi" or just You" * Doesn't walk outside of her house. She flies literally everywhere. * Takahashi is a terrible cook